Flawless
by K9GM3
Summary: Something about Trina's own perfection gets her in a mood. Tori's unlucky enough to be nearby.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story contains sisterly incest and dub-con. I feel dirty, guilty and ashamed for having written it; you should experience similar feelings when you're done reading. Sincere apologies to Victoria Justice and Daniella Monet.**

**

* * *

**

Sleep is a wonderful thing. I love sleeping. Apparently, it's just not a luxury my sister is willing to grant me. And to think that she usually leaves her room a good four hours after I do, given the chance. But no, when something is important to her, _everyone_ needs to know and _everyone_ needs to hear about it, even if it's the ungodly time of 6 in the freaking morning. With our parents being away for the weekend, that leaves me as her only conversational partner.

"Tori! Tori, wake up!" A sharp pain shoots through my side. _Did she just kick me?_ "Tori! Come on, I've got something to show you!" Sometimes when you ignore her, she gets bored and goes away. Today's just not my lucky day, I suppose. "Toriiiiiiii!"

"_What?_ What's so important?" She is, of course, completely oblivious to my angry, annoyed tone of voice. I repeat, it's six AM. People should not be awake at this hour, especially not me.

"Just look!" I open my eyes to her foot. Yeah, she stuck her foot right in my face. At least she had the decency to wash it… I think. I can't smell anything; I guess that means she washed it. Still not a very flattering sight, though.

"It's your foot. Yay?" She wiggles her toes. I look a little closer. "Oh, your crooked toe is gone. Fascinating. Now can I please go back to– hey, wait a minute! When did you get that done?"

"A while ago. I just took off the bandages! Isn't it great?" She's beaming with joy and pride over her toes, but all I can think of is how she got our parents to agree with the surgery. If she even got their permission… I can totally picture her going to some shady Dr. Nick type who doesn't restrain himself with all those troublesome ethics.

"And this really couldn't wait until morning?" She opens her mouth, and I can tell by her smile that she has some smart-ass comment ready. "_Later_ in the morning. As in, nine or ten o'clock. For crying out loud, Trina, it's Sunday! Why couldn't you let me sleep?"

She ignores my perfectly reasonable query, takes a step back and spreads her arms dramatically, as if to show herself off. I now notice that she's naked. I sincerely hope that this is a nightmare. Either that, or Trina has officially gone mad. Pinching myself reveals that it's the latter.

"What's your favourite thing about me?" Somebody, anybody, please shoot me. "I mean, now that my toe is fixed, I don't have any flaws left! I'm perfect! Right? So which part of me is the most perfect?"

I'm not a prude, and my sister's naked body isn't an unfamiliar sight. I mean, we grew up together, and I've seen her come out of the shower often enough (usually after waiting for forty minutes). That said, I really don't want to look at her and judge her assets. She's my sister, for pity's sake!

I grumble and roll onto my side, trying to fall back asleep. Trina takes the hint and leaves. One has to wonder why she didn't do that before, but then again, who can claim to understand Trina? Certainly not me, which is why it's not really a surprise to hear her come back in ten minutes later.

"Tori, I'm horny." _Oh, you have got to be kidding me._ "Tori? Are you asleep?" _Grrrrrr… No, I'm not asleep. And guess whose fault that is? _"Tori… I know you're not asleep, I can hear you growling!" _Yeah. Take the hint._ She doesn't take the hint. Instead, she walks up to me and starts shaking me around. "Tori! I'm horny!"

"Ugh… Trina, what do you want me to do about it? Go masturbate or something." Seriously, why does she come to me about this? She has a vibrating hairbrush; she shouldn't have any trouble getting off by herself.

"I got bored of masturbating." No. Freaking. Way. "I was hoping you could help me." Sometimes I wonder: is there anything Trina cares about besides Trina? Because at times like these, she sure doesn't seem to care about my desire to _not have sex with my sister_.

"Trina! We're related!" Sisters, no less, but at the moment her gender is a secondary objection. "Why me?" Again, she ignores my question and sits on my bed. Her hand slides beneath my covers, but I quickly grab her wrist before she can get anywhere.

"Oh, don't be like that, Tori. It's just sex." See, this is where Trina and I have always disagreed. To me, sex forms a connection between two people. It's the most intimate thing two people can do, and while I'm not above casual sex, I don't think I could have it with somebody I don't love – if not romantically, then at least as a friend. To Trina, sex is something you do to get off. It's like masturbation, except you use another person instead of your hand. Hence, it doesn't matter who does it. I wouldn't even call her bisexual… she's not _attracted_ to both genders; she just doesn't care about gender altogether.

I thought that, being her sister, I was exempt from her Trina's sexuality. Clearly, I was wrong. Since Trina is the stronger one, she soon escapes my grip on her wrist and pins my hands to the bed. When she leans in with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, I try to dodge her kiss. Of course, since I can't move my upper body much, she catches up soon enough and our lips connect.

My body goes limp and I stop struggling. She's my sister, she's of the wrong gender, and I definitely should not be attracted to her… but damn, she's an amazing kisser. When she releases my wrists, I don't bother moving my arms. When she touches my chest, I don't object. I would, but the contact of our lips has numbed my brain. When she notices that I'm no longer fighting her, she smiles into the kiss.

One of her hands travels down my body and slips beneath the cotton. I thought that I knew my body fairly well, but yeah, I got nothing on Trina. Her fingers reach places I didn't even know to be pleasurable, and she has me wet within mere seconds.

By now, she's broken the kiss. I don't care: what she's doing to my nether regions made me forgot about her mouth anyway. Apparently I'm about to get a reminder, because she straddles me in soixante-neuf and pulls down my panties.

Again, her tongue works its magic. And again, it makes me forget everything around me. It helps that she's still using her fingers, which are just as skilled as before. Then, without any form of warning, she stops. The only thing she continues doing is a soft rub on my clit, to maintain my excitement.

"Now then… Eat me out, and I'll continue." Whereas her demand sounded so unreasonable before, it is now the most wonderful opportunity of my life. I hate to sound like such a needy slut, but I would honestly give anything for her to finish what she started.

My tongue reaches out for her. I have a single flinch of hesitation when it connects to her wetness, but all doubt is erased when she – true to her word – resumes working on me. The only thing that prevents me from collapsing with pleasure is the knowledge that if I stop pleasing her, she'll stop pleasing me.

Needless to say, I'm the first to achieve orgasm. Also needless to say, it happens fast and it's easily the best orgasm of my life. Trina probably notices, but she keeps going anyway, prolonging and intensifying my climax. By the time it finally ends, I feel like I should've died from pleasure.

My sister grants me a brief moment of rest – how nice of her – before pushing her slit into my face, as if to remind me that it's there. Actually, I did kind of need that reminder. It's hard to think clearly right now.

I raise my head and lick her. I'm uncertain if I should thank or curse her for not returning the favour right now: I probably wouldn't last a minute before having a second orgasm, but it felt _so_ good and I'm missing it already…

Trina apparently reads my mind. "When I'm done," she promises. It's an extremely good motivation for me to double my efforts, and so I do. Earlier, the 'distraction' in my lower body prevented me from putting my mind to it. At this moment, the only distraction is the thought of her eating me again, and that distraction is more helpful than harmful, as it tells me exactly how to please a woman with your tongue.

My only warning is a loud, long groan before Trina starts writhing in ecstasy. She smacks her thighs into my face several times, which will probably leave a few bruises, but I find it hard to care. I got her off! And she's going to return the favour again!

Soon enough, my moans fill the room once more. I'm on my back, legs spread, while Trina's lying on her stomach before me. I was right earlier: she brings me to a second orgasm in less than a minute. A third and a fourth follow very shortly after, and at that point I'm begging her to stop because I honestly don't think I can take any more.

She gets up, smiles sisterly and leaves. From the hallway, I can hear her shout a half-forgotten thanks before she slams the door to her own bedroom. As I lay in my bedroom, panting and recovering, the realisation of exactly what just happened dawns on me.

And you know the scariest part? I find myself hoping it will happen again…

* * *

**A/N: ...Yeah, don't count on something like this ever happening again. Not by my pen, at least.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a few more steps… You're almost there. Don't look back. Just open the door and run for it. Ignore her room. You don't want to go there. You need to just get out of the house. A little fresh air, that'll clear your mind. Almost there now… GO! RUN! RUN! OK, you're past her room. Now just keep walking, get out of the house and go someplace safe. Somewhere she won't look for you. Like… André? No, that's the first place she'd look. Cat? She couldn't keep it secret. Robbie? I think she knows where he lives._

…_Jade? Will she let me in? She has to, right? I mean, she owes me one. And even Jade wouldn't leave somebody outside in this weather. I should've brought a jacket… Should I go b– no! Don't go back. That's just tempting fate. You know she's going to catch you, and then she'll do it again. And you know you won't resist. You're weak. Don't risk it. And stop thinking about it, or you'll end up turning around. Get to Jade's, have her tie you to a mast, and then think things through. _

Being the idiot that I am, I don't realise until three minutes into the walk that I don't know Jade's address or phone number. By this time, I'm soaked and cold, and I've got half a mind to turn around and go back home. At least Trina would be warm… The other half of my mind thankfully slaps some sense into the stupid half, and I decide to head to Beck's instead. Probably not the safest place to hide, but he has to have Jade's address. Maybe he could even give me a ride.

Five minutes later, two things have been achieved. First, I managed to get to where Beck lives. Second, my clothes have soaked up as much rain as they possibly can. Even my bra feels moist – and I'm wearing two layers above it. You can probably understand why etiquette feels like a luxury I cannot afford at this moment. Of course, there are also other, more practical reasons for knocking on a door before entering, but those reasons slipped my mind at the moment. The sight that greets me is a pretty damn good reminder. I guess I could take comfort in the fact that they're doing it missionary, but it's a small comfort at best.

Now I'm in a bit of a tough spot… Opening a door tends to be much quieter than closing it. Wouldn't be a problem normally, but it leaves me with very little options. I can't leave: they'd hear me for sure. That, and it's still raining outside. But if I stay, they'll notice me when they're done, and it's going to be mighty awkward explaining why I was in the same RV as them during the act…

The problem is 'solved' for me when I accidentally back up into a trashcan. It topples loudly, drawing their attention to my position. As they stare, I can't help but wonder if there's a Hallmark card for this situation. If there is, the best course of action would be to leave now and send them one of those later… There probably isn't. Explanation time.

"Hey… So, heh, you're probably wondering why I'm here…" Beck nods with an amused smile – wait, he's amused! – playing around his lips; Jade doesn't respond with anything other than a stone-cold glare. "I was actually looking for you, Jade, but I didn't know where to look, so I figured Beck might know, and…. well, I found you! Heh… heh." Judging by her continued glare, Jade doesn't appreciate my attempt at humour. I totally understand.

Only when I turn to close the door does Jade speak up. "Hey, what are you doing? Get out of here!" I freeze in place and turn my head towards her. She continues: "We weren't finished. You sure as hell aren't staying to watch. Get out."

"…But it's raining," I weakly protest. Jade rolls her eyes and looks about ready to physically toss me out, but Beck holds her back. I mouth him a 'thank you'; he nods and motions towards the couch. I hesitate (Jade still doesn't look happy), but I can't very well decline a second couch-motioning. After clearing a small area of black clothing (by the way, Jade's bra is really pretty – I wonder if she'd take me shopping sometime), I sit down and look at the two of them in bed. For such an awkward moment, the atmosphere actually feels pretty relaxed: even Jade seems to have accepted my presence, if only because she has no other option.

"So, what brings you here?"

Oh god. He asked the dreaded question. I should have anticipated it; I should have prepared a story, but now the question's out there. And I'm a terrible liar… But what choice do I have? Either I try to come up with something, or they find out that I was enjoyably raped by my sister. _Enjoyably raped… There's two words you don't usually see together._

"I'm hiding from my sister." Now all I can do is hope that they won't ask any further questions. Naturally, they do. They also stare at me funny when I don't answer straight away. "She… she wants something from me." Beck mouths an 'o' while Jade starts laughing. My cheeks start burning: they're probably well aware of Trina's sexual prowess. She doesn't exactly make a secret of it, after all…

"She… she came on to you?" Jade manages to ask through her laughing fit. My cheeks burn hotter as I nod; it's met with even louder laughter from Jade. Beck looks at her disapprovingly, but I can tell that he's holding back a smile himself. It appears that my predicament is funny now. Jade's laughter calms down a little, and she asks the follow-up question: "So how did you escape?" I bite my lip and look away. I mean, I didn't really escape at all… Jade sees this, and (to my surprise) her smile goes away. "Oh my god… You mean she…?" I nod. "Oh… Tori, that's… Are you OK?"

…Huh. You know what, I think I actually am. I mean, yeah, I'm a bit scared of an encore, but I don't feel traumatised or anything. Jade and Beck sit up a little, awaiting my answer. Both of them look worried, though I'm not sure if it's for my well-being or because I haven't answered the question yet. I slowly start nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm OK."

The naked couple exchanges a glance, then look back at me. I'm present-minded enough to catch on. "What?" They now look down. Or rather, they look somewhere that specifically isn't my eyes. My alarm bells are going off as hard as they possibly can at this point. "Tell me! What's the matter?" They have that 'should-I-tell-her-or-will-you' look, and apparently they decided that Jade should tell me. I always wondered how couples could do that without words. Then again, I suppose that if you've been dating for two years, you work out some secret symbols to keep outsiders out of your business. And I digress…

"Well… Cat came to me about a week ago, and she said the exact same thing." Jade sees my confusion and continues her explanation (more impatiently than she should, by the way – it's not my fault she's so vague). "She got… seduced by Trina, and she didn't seem to mind either." I feel like I should correct her on the 'didn't mind' part, but if I'm very honest, I really didn't mind at the time… Hell, the reason I'm here at all is because I needed to get away from the temptation. Maybe I could arrange for Cat to be around more often… If Jade's to be believed, Cat could satisfy Trina and then she wouldn't come to me and I wouldn't have to resist anything. You know, as long as I can keep my own urges under control.

…Wait a second. Cat? As in, the innocent little redhead who's always smiling and refuses to use dirty words? _It's always the ones you least expect… Although it was with Trina, so she probably didn't have much choice in the matter._

In any case, this gives me a goal and a solution of sorts… I should go talk to Cat, and see if she and I can work something out. I know it's selfish to use Cat as Trina's booty call, but she sorta benefits from the arrangement too, right? I can't feel guilty for saving my own purity. And I'm going to mentally repeat that until I convince myself of it.

Jade and Beck are still staring at me, undoubtedly wondering if I've lost the ability to speak. "Alright, I'm going to talk to Cat! Thanks, Jade!" She waves her hand as if to say 'whatever', I wave them goodbye and step outside. Straight into the pouring rain. You'd think that California would have nicer weather than this, honestly… Before I can turn around and correct my mistake, the door locks behind me and I can faintly hear Jade's seductive voice from inside the RV.

I manage to find some shelter beneath a tree and call Cat. Go ahead, call me lazy. I've had my share of walking through rain today, and I'm not doing any more. Besides, I'm sure Cat won't mind giving me a ride. Compared to the favour I'm planning to ask of her, it's nothing.

"Hey! Cat here!"

"Hey, Cat, it's Tori."

"Oh my gosh, Tori! You wouldn't believe what happened to me today! I was eating straw–"

"Yeah, yeah, I'd love to hear about it later. Hey, um, I'm at Beck's… Could you come pick me up? We need to talk."

"Oh… Sure! Be there in a few!"

Sure enough, she comes to pick me up. Unfortunately, she's riding a bike. A pink one, no less. She waves enthusiastically. I resist the incredibly strong urge to put my face in my palm and hop on behind her – it still beats walking, and I probably should have anticipated this from Cat. I mean, she's Cat. I know she's not stupid, but she definitely has a different way of thinking. To her, the rain is probably beautiful and makes her skin feel nice or something like that.

She talks all the way to her house. It's only a five-minute trip, and she somehow goes from strawberries to _Wicked _(and many topics in between) without any real transition. Believe it or not, every new subject follows logically from the previous and flows naturally into the next. It's almost a talent; in any case, I'm sure there are people who'd pay to see it. The most impressive part is that when we get to her house, her monologue is finished. It's like she rehearsed it, because her timing is downright perfect.

"…but I still wouldn't want to have green skin," she concludes as she gets off her bike and walks towards the door. I follow her, nodding like I have been for the past few minutes. I was paying attention, honest. Just don't ask me to repeat what she said, because I couldn't keep up if my life depended on it.

One hot shower later, I'm dressed in Cat's clothes (which are a few sizes too small, but I'd be a fool to complain) and sitting opposite of the perky redhead, who's staring at me expectantly. I take a deep breath and start talking: "Cat… Jade told me about what happened between you and Trina." Cat nods, excitement shining off her face. Must be happy memories for her. "Well, um… She did the same thing to me this morning."

"She made you a businessman?" Cat gasps. I frown at her odd choice of words, but nod regardless. She suppresses a giggle and motions for me to continue.

"Well, see, I don't really want it to happen again. So I was hoping you could, um, keep her satisfied? That way, she won't come to me. And you can have her more often. We all win." Cat tilts her head in confusion. Maybe she doesn't get why I don't want to have sex with Trina. Before I can explain, her head snaps up and she smiles the way only she can.

"Okay!"

…Well, that was easy. Actually, it's all suspiciously easy from that point on. Cat confirms her agreement, we go tell Trina (by car this time) and Trina accepts the arrangement without any protest. The sun even starts shining again, in spite of all forecasts. All we need is Jade showing up with home-baked cookies, and I'll know that this is all a dream. Fortunately, it's not. Cat starts coming over several times a week, Trina stops bugging me and I can live on with my purity somewhat intact.

Still… When I lay in bed and Cat's over, I find it hard to sleep. Not just because Cat is so loud, but also because her moans bring back memories. I'm well aware that it could be me in her place, and while I don't _want_ to, my body still reacts to the thought. My fingers offer some relief, but never satisfaction. Trina… changed me. I may have prevented her from making a move, but that doesn't solve the problem of my own urges. Maybe they'll go away on their own… They say the first week is the toughest when you're recovering from addiction.

Only time will tell.

* * *

**A/N: Right, so, when I said there wouldn't be more? Yeah, I lied. Here's more.**

**I'd like to take this moment to include a little disclaimer... Despite this being a fairly light-hearted story, I want to stress that commiting a rape is never okay, and that what Trina did in the first chapter is wrong. Just because it's played for laughs doesn't mean you should try it at home.**

**That being said... Go leave a review! They make me sparkle, no lie. Especially let me know if you think it should have a third chapter, or if it feels finished. I'm not quite sure on that myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, there's some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Trina hasn't come to me ever since I got Cat to be her… friend with benefits? Yeah, I suppose you could call it that. 'Fuck buddy' would probably be more accurate, but I don't like the way that sounds. The bad news is that Cat has been telling everyone she knows about how wonderful Trina is to her, and I'm usually the first to hear it. It's yet another reminder of what I could have. Not that I want it. I mean, I don't. Really. I just need to convince my body of that.

Cat's actually in Trina's room right now, and judging by the lack of sound, they're either finished or taking a break. If I had to guess, I'd guess the former. This is Cat's fifth 'visit' in two days; Trina _has _to be running out of energy by now. _But what if she still needs more?_ I bite my lip and try my best to banish the thought. If she still needs more, Cat can handle it. For now, though, they seem to be satisfied: the shower starts running and rapid footsteps quickly approach my room. I mentally brace myself for the stories Cat will undoubtedly have.

"Hey Tori!" She sits down at the side of my bed, patting my leg to get my attention. I mumble something that I don't even know the meaning of; Cat interprets it as 'start talking'. "Guess what Trina did with me just now?" I have no idea why she phrases it like that when she doesn't give me time to guess. "She got this new thing called a strapper! It was so much fun! She showed me how to put it on, and then she laid down and suddenly I was in charge! I'm never in charge of anything, except for this one time when I was at camp and the group leader put me in charge of playing hide-and-go-seek, but then when the bears came they sent me home! And it wasn't even my fault!"

"…Bears?"

"And after she had her orgasm, she looked at me all sultry and she said 'Your turn, Catty' and then she did this thing with her tongue that was…" She searches for words, but fails to find any. Yep. My sister is so good in bed that she leaves _Cat_ speechless. The worst thing is that I know exactly how Cat feels. When Trina and I… you know… she did this trick with her fingers that I still can't find a description for. All I can say is that it felt _so_ good, and if I don't stop thinking about it really fast I'm going to soak my panties. Once I banish the impure thoughts, I notice that Cat's on the phone with someone.

"No, I'm at the Vegas'. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yeah, with a strapper! Huh? Oh, because you strap it on! That makes so much sense! Hm? Yeah, of course we're still on tonight! 'Kay 'kay, see you in a few!" She hangs up and smiles brightly at me. "That was Jade. Tonight is movie night… It's her turn to pick the movie, so I'm a little worried, but I picked a movie that she liked last time so I hope she'll pick a movie that I like tonight."

Cat amazes mesometimes. She's so casual about the things she does with Trina, as if it's just another fun activity. To her, it's probably no different from movie night. I do realise that Cat isn't the greatest example of normal behaviour, but still… If she can sleep with Trina and still live her life the way she always has, why couldn't I?

_Stop it. You're trying to justify giving in._

But… would giving in really be so bad? I mean, yeah, we're related, but is there something inherently wrong with that? We're both girls, so it's not like we'll have any children, and it would feel so–

_STOP IT._

Before the cycle has a chance to continue (although I'm sure it will come back to haunt me later), I hear somebody coming into the house. Seconds later, my mom announces to nobody in particular that she's home. I pull myself to my feet and motion for Cat to follow me, which she does. As we head downstairs, Cat talks about how she has never met my mother and how much she's looking forward to it. All I can think is: _'Please don't tell her you're banging her daughter'_. My mother is pretty open-minded, but I still don't think she'd be very happy if she knew about some of the things Trina has done. Especially that one thing she did to me…

"Evening, Tori! You wouldn't believe what– oh, we have a guest?" Cat goes over to shake hands and introduce herself. I wonder if she washed that hand… I don't have time to ponder that, as my mother asks a rather dangerous question: "So what were you two doing upstairs?" I can lie about it, sure, but Cat? I don't think she even realises the necessity.

"Oh, I was here for Tr–"

"Training!" I blurt out, interrupting Cat. "We're training! For… a play. That we're doing. At school." My mother frowns, undoubtedly at the odd choice of words. Seriously, 'training for a play'? Thankfully, Jade's arrival pulls the attention away from me. She walks in, says the obligatory hello and leaves with Cat, who waves at us until she's out of sight. The whole thing took less than ten seconds. My mother stares after them and comments: "And those two… they're friends?" My answer is a shrug; I gave up on trying to figure out their relationship long ago.

I'm about to head upstairs, but mommy dearest stops me before I make it to the stairs. "Tori, honey…" She never calls me 'honey' unless she wants to have a talk. This can't be good. "Please sit down." I sit, very much on guard. "Now… This Cat girl… You're very close with her, aren't you?" _Is… is she going where I think she's going?_ "Tori, I want you to know that if there's something you want to tell me, you can just tell me, and I won't think any less of you. You're my daughter and I love you all the same."

"Mom!" I feel my cheeks burning, which probably gives the completely wrong impression. "I'm not gay!" She leans towards me a little more, and I just know what she's going to say next. "I'm not, OK? You've got the wrong idea."

"You weren't really practising a play, were you?" I try to remember all the tells of a liar, as taught in acting class, but I just know that I ended up blushing and averting my eyes. "Tori, it's OK to experiment at your age. I did too when I was younger." I so do not need to hear this. I really, really don't. This is the most awkward thing that has happened between us since she gave me _the_ talk. I feel the desperate urge to remove myself from this conversation as quickly as possible, but I also know that by doing so I'll just postpone the issue. So… middle road. Explain it as well as possible, then get out of here.

"Look, I can't tell you what we were doing, but I swear that there's nothing going on between me and Cat. We're not dating, or experimenting, or anything like that. We're just friends." She's still not entirely satisfied with my explanation, but at least she seems to believe me. As I flee upstairs, my sense of irony starts tingling: Cat was specifically here to _prevent _me from getting laid. She just happened to wind up in my room afterwards…

Trina's still in the shower. I have my usual moment of hesitation as I pass the bathroom (it's amazing what you can get used to), push myself past it and head into my bedroom. Some homework is done; some music is listened to. It's my basic routine, except I have to banish certain thoughts every now and then. The shower stops about twenty minutes later. Another ten minutes later, mom announces that she's leaving again. Five minutes after that, Trina shows up in my room. Naked. _Oh god, no._

"What happened to Cat?" she asks. I regain a little bit of hope. Maybe she's just looking for Cat, and just didn't bother to get dressed. Would make sense, considering what she normally needs Cat for. _But then if she doesn't find her…_

"She left… She's having movie night with Jade." I gulp. "Why… what did you need her for?" I'm an idiot for even asking. I know what she's going to answer, I know what she'll ask of me, and I know I won't be able to say no. But still I asked. Says a lot, doesn't it?

"Nothin'. Just wanted to say goodbye, is all." I'm… a little perplexed. It's really not a strange answer, but I wasn't expecting it. For the past week, I've only thought of her in terms of her sexuality. Seeing her make a normal gesture of friendship towards Cat – I guess 'friend with benefits' would be accurate after all – reminds me that there's more to her. Sure, it's not very considerate to take a thirty-minute shower while you have a guest, but she would have done the same thing before the incident. It's another aspect that I'd forgotten about. As she leaves my room, I resolve to fix this now.

"Trina! Wait up!" I'm tired of running away from Trina. If I keep avoiding her, I'll never be able to look at her the way I used to. I want to see her as a big sister again, not as a threat to my purity. So I'm going to confront her, talk about what happened, and see if it's possible to leave it behind us. "I want to talk about what you did… that one morning."

"What _we_ did," she corrects me. I don't like that way of phrasing it. It makes me seem like a willing participant. Trina somehow manages to read my mind perfectly. "You didn't object once we got started. All that you needed was a little push in the right direction, and you were just as into it as I was – maybe even more." This conversation is not going the way I wanted it to. Exactly the opposite, in fact. "And the way you've been avoiding me, when I didn't even make a move on you afterwards. You think I don't know why you got me Cat? You want me to be satisfied… because you know that if I ask you, you won't say no." She smirks and steps closer. Too close. _Not close enough…_ "Do you want me, Tori? Do you want me to do with you what I do with Cat? Do you want me to… _fuck_ you?"

My pulse is rushing. She touches my arm, and the mere promise of things yet to come sends shivers all the way through me. There's truly no escape: she's between me and the door, and too strong to push out of the way. I have to say no. It's the only way to get out of this situation. _Say no. Just say you don't want it. She's your sister! You're straight! SAY NO!_

"Yes…" It comes out as a mere whisper, but a whisper is good enough for Trina. Her lips move towards mine; I know that this is my last chance to stop her. If I let her kiss me, the deal will be sealed. I won't be able to stop her during the act, and I won't bother to the subsequent times. By the time our lips connect, I haven't done anything to halt her. And as her tongue finds its way into my mouth, I wonder why I ever would have wanted to.

* * *

"You just had sex, didn't you?" is literally the first thing Jade asks when she sees me. I hadn't realised it was so obvious, but since the secret is out now anyway, I just nod in confirmation. Cat squeals, runs over and gives me a hug. I'm not sure why she did that, but it's Cat, so I figure it's best not to ask any questions and simply hug her back. Behind her, Jade has her eyebrow raised in a silent request for more information.

"I… gave in. We're going to be, um, sisters with benefits from now on." Jade doesn't have that many good qualities, but one of the few shines through right now: she's not the least bit judgemental. She hates a lot of things, certainly, but if she doesn't hate it, then she's not going to judge whether it's right or wrong. And since I'm currently on her good side, she accepts my explanation without a single snide comment. She does ask if she can tell Beck, and after a brief consideration I give her the OK. She'd tell him regardless of whether I give permission, so might as well pretend to have some control in the matter. It's odd, really: I came here to talk to someone, but now that I'm here, there's nothing I can really say. As soon as Jade finds that out, she directs me towards the door so that she can continue her movie night with Cat. Being on Jade's good side only gets you so far, I guess…

Later that evening, Trina and I sit on the couch watching some cheesy TV show. We laugh at the plot holes, fight over the crisps and altogether act like sisters normally do. Except when the movie is over, she puts an arm around me and kisses me on the lips, thereby initiating a quickie on the floor.

I know this isn't right. I mean, one of my closest friends and I are both having sex with my sister, and both of us are OK with sharing. Had you said that to me two weeks ago, I would think it's seriously messed up. But nobody's getting hurt, and none of the people who know have any objections. So even if it's not right… well, it's not really wrong either. Some people would probably say that I'm making excuses. Those people don't know how good Trina can make you feel. And while I'll probably regret this when I'm older, right now I'm too busy enjoying it.

"Hey Tor, will you be home tomorrow?"

I'm going to enjoy this a lot more than I should.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of that. It's kind of odd, really... I had to wrangle out Rebound with blood, sweat and tears, and it still ended up feeling incomplete. This fic, on the other hand, came out pretty effortlessly. I don't think that says very good things about me.**

**Oh well. As always, reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
